MY STORY POLL!
by alyssa the lucky bird girl
Summary: And the winner is...
1. Chapter 1

So I need some votes an reviews to help figure out which story I should work on. **NOTE VOTING ENDS IN ONE MONTH.**

So here are the stories.

House of lies

summary;

Maximum ride has a daughter named Casity Angel Ride. Max and Fang ran away from the flock 16 years ago. Casity has no idea who is the flock, or how they got wings. but what happens when Max and fang disappear for a few months and reappear with the flock. how will Casity take it?

Taste of reality

summary;

Max and the flock change their identities, Going to school, getting jobs. Well what happens when Jeb finds them and makes a deal they cant refuse.

Fax.

And the last story.

Helpless mutant

summary.

Ally has been kidnapped from school one day, Now she has wings and powers. Join Ally as she races against time to try and save the people she cares about.

So tell me which one you think I should write.

I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, THAT IS JP STUFF!


	2. Taste of reality or House Of Lies

So the votes are in, don't worry you can still vote. I saw that Taste of reality and House of lies are the top 2, so I am writing the first chapter of both here and you can vote still.

* * *

Taste of reality

prolog

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I was sick of it, sick of being on the run, sick of the school and itex, Sick of waking up everyday not knowing if one of us was going to be kidnapped, I was just sick of it.

My name is Maximum Ride, and the day everyone turned a year older, I declared that we changed identities, go to school, get jobs, After all Fang, Iggy, and I are 16 years old.

well first we needed to look completely different. I had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, now I have blonde hair, red highlights, and blue eyes. Fang had long black hair and deep black eyes, now he had short black hair and green eyes. Iggy had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes, now he has brown hair and gray eyes. Nudge had brown hair and brown eyes, now she has black hair with pink highlights and brown eyes with a ring of blue (** A/N That's my real eye color)** Gazzy had blonde hair and blue eyes, now he has brown hair and brown eyes. Angel had blonde hair and blue eyes, now she has brown hair with red sun streaks, and blonde sun streaks and green eyes. And last but not least, Total, he looks the same.

My new name is Jayln, Fangs new name is Justin, Iggy's new name is James, Nudge's new name is Jamie, Gazzy's new name is Jaxson, Angel's new name is Jayla, and Total's new name is Buddy.

I worked at stop and shop as a clerk, Fang worked as a waiter, Iggy worked as a chef, we all go to Sallies K-12 school.

Now for living arrangements, we live in a 3 bedroom apt. Gazzy gets his own room, me and the girl's share, and Iggy and Fang share.

So far life is great! No erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, School, Itex, Jeb, or even the voice. It's been 2 years, and I finally started to relax, that is until I got the call...

* * *

House Of Lies

Prolog

Cassidy's P.O.V

I sit in my room the walls are painted white with black and purple splatter paint. the house is silent, I hate it. there used to be so much noise and life here, but now it is silent. And dark, the only light on in the house is in my room

I bet you're wondering who I am, well my name is Cassidy Angel Ride, I have long midnight black hair chocolate-brown eyes, and black wings. I am 16 years old. My parents are Maxine Tiffany Ride, and Nicolas Fang Ride. Or formally known as Maximum Ride and Fang.

My parents were young when they had me, 17. They are avian like I am. Mom says they were apart of group called " the flock" But she never told me anything else. I don't even know how we got wing, every time I go and ask Mom or dad they both turn pale put a fake smile and say " I don't know, all I know is that I woke up with wings"

I live in a two-story house with 6 ( unnecessary) bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a huge living room that opens up to the dinning room and kitchen.

Well what sucks is that my parents left, they packed up and left. They left me food and money. I have no idea where they went, but they left a note saying that they had to go on a business trip.

I feel alone, I have no friends, and my parents left. I'm also scared, I get bad dreams, dreams that I am not even in. I think they're visions, a new power maybe? I already can walk through solid object, breathe under water, turn invisible, fly over 300 miles an hour. Now visions?

I hear pounding at the door, I ignore it but it gets louder and louder. Finally I climb out of bed and walk down the stairs and opened the door.

" Hello" I said yawning. Out side was gloomy, gray clouds, fog so thick you can barely see 6 yards away,

" Hello Cassidy" An old Man said. He had gray hair that was combed to the side, He had tired brown eyes and tick rimmed glasses.

" Uh do I know you?" I asked staring at this guy.

" Oh I'm afraid we haven't met yet, My name is Jeb batchelder, also known as your Grandfatner. Your mother Maximum Ride, Also known as Maxine, wanted me to pick you up and bring you to my house. See she's at a business trip near my house and she wanted to be close to you" Jeb said

" How can I trust you" I said glaring at him

" Look here's a note" He said tossing a piece of paper at me. It feel on the floor so I bent down to pick it up. Next thing I know there's a pain in my neck and I feel, passing out.

* * *

So what do you thing? Oh and on other thing.. I am going to Florida in 4 day! So updation ( Ha a word I just created) Will be super mega slow. So don't be looking for any of my stories until after august.

REMEBER TO VOTE!


	3. and the winner is

The results are in. The winner of my story poll is... Taste of reality. I will have the first chapter up for you guys in a week or so. So keep an eye out for that.

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed without you guys I wouldn't have even wrote stories for fanfiction.

And now cue the very annoying happy song.

BEACUSE IM HAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY.

And on September 27 it will be my 13th birthday. BECAUSE IM OLLLLLLDDDD.

Well that's all folks

THANK YOU COME AGAIN


End file.
